Legion of Superheros 20th century Heros & hope's
by Amazon Pharaoh
Summary: Braiaiac 5 must Go Back to the 20th Century to prevent his evil Ancestor, from going back to kill all Heros therfor prevent the legion from ever Esisting But will he learn to forgive, and move on or will their be more blood on his hands
1. Chapter 1 A Plan

I do not own LOSH, any DC characters Marvel rights or any comic, movie or pop culture Refrence Please Revew if you like it tell me, if you don't tell me sagestion are also welcome, how ever I do own Shaw-El So Please ask fo Pernishion befor using.

Chapter 1:A Plan

Outside matropalis, September 13,3011 KA-BOOM! that was far to close for comfort, the earth behind me was nothing more than a crature behind me Brainiac 1 my Evil ancestor, ams his arm cannon at my cheast with 00.1 seaconds to spear i dodge, made escape to the cover of an abandoned building "You have become weak in your human form, you are limited Qual Da But i am a machine I do not tire, nor do i Die" I hate him I turly do, Espicially when he's right... So this is how Lightning Lad feels i see a bright light "ARG" my chest, its on fire, i feel my lungs are starting to fill with blood,Brainy, Can you Hear me? Saturn Girl, I have never be happier to have you violate my mind in my life! Uhmm thanks, Brainy your plan has been past unaminouslly, by the united plantes I'm senting all nasesades to your ring and belt oh and brainy come back alive I'll try Brainiac 5 out, this was not going to be fun, I had found out a few months ago that my ansestor was planing to go back in time to join with him shelf in the past to to kill al 20th century herose and therfore prevent the legion of super heros from ever forming so the plan is for me to go back prepare the 20th centry Gratest heros for the worst and madey distroy Brainiac 1 for ever, KA-BOOM! another eplosion goes of not even a foot a way from me, I set my time Bubble jump in, acivate the bubble and before I loss concesness, my only thought is i hope this works... 


	2. Chapter 2 godesses all Around

I do not own LOSH,DC, Marvel,character rights, nor do i own any Starwars,Startreak, movie, Book/Comic,or anyother pop culture refernces. but i do own Shaw-El please ask before using.

okay in a reveiw i was told it was confussing and id like to opologise the format wasnt tranferd over so the icons for the cnversation between B5 and SG was really confusing oh and i opologize foe spelling mistakes INJOY!

Chapter 2: Goddesses All Around Matropolis, Sept 13,2011

SPLASH! OHHH, cold I HATE WATER FOUTAINS!, wait water foutains i look up and see the Daily Planet i made it, my only hope is that supermans on the planet or all this was for nothing,"Inginuse, plan Brainiac 5, but Infutile i was aware of your plan to bet me to this time line and papare the Justice Leauge for my arivall But, you have faild, the last son of kryption, is busy with an uprising on thanagar, wih Hawkgril, and Hawkman and will remain for several weeks" i curse very loud and notice the water is red with my blood im dieing and both me and my Ansestor know it he's waiting for me to die and all I think about all the pepole im going to leave Behind, times like this i wished i belived in gods," "Farwell Qual Dax, for thier is no one to save you now"  
>"THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!" and with that two blurs tackeld Brainiac 1 when the smoked Cleard i saw two women The tallest of them was oviouslly The Legendary Wonder Woman , but the other I did not she was adout Two feet shorter than the amazon princess had long wavy brown, hair with a red ribbion Deep brown eyes, she wore along sleeve low cut blue top with the super man crest above her left breast, ared choker around her neck. red short Shorts, the usauall cape and red stelletos. in other words if i werent dieing, The Eldest woman turns to her partner," Shaw-El, take this young one to Thymiscira, as fast as you can," she turn to face Brainiac 1"I'll take Care of you" the girl Shaw-El picked me up and with that I lost Consesness... Again.<p>


	3. Chap3 Reunions, Introdutons & Discomfort

I do not own LOSH, DC, Marvel, Character rights, nor do i own any Star wars, Star trek, movie, Comic novel and or TV references please review.

Chapter 3 Reunions, Introductions & Discomfort

Thymiscira, Bermuda Triangle, Sometime later

I wake up in extreme pain when I tried to get up but almost threw up, charming I know when I finally came around I noticed my Quarters it was well beautiful classical Grecian Agutecture large to my left window with a balcony my bed wasn t bad ether a king sized with I swear is top quality Egyptian cotton, and on the far end of my quarters and an, on suit bath, so when my head stopped spinning I headed over and when straight to a mirror I m vain what can I say, I m not goanna lie I looked Horrid my green skin covered with jagged pale green scars from one the Scar over my left eye, to the one on the sole of my foot, I smile remember how I got it quit amusing in hindsight, I turn to find A very Tall, very pretty, VERY mean/angry guard, she was as I stated before very tall, feminaly muscular black woman scary as all hell, but beautiful I guess beauty is intimidating

She spoke "I am Philluis , head Guard of the Thymiscira army, Queen Hypolita, and princess Diana, wish you to join them in the throne room."

I knew from her tone it wasn t a request within moments I was in a staining throne room ten stories tall beautiful golden throne with a crimson carpet leading from the door to the foot of the throne four individuals two tall muscular women one wearing a flowing purple toga and to her left was Wonder woman and two faces I was extremely happy to see one was the pretty brunette with the ribbons in her hair, she smiled at me and I smiled back And to her right and old friend Clark Kent, Superman I cannot Express how happy I was to see him there.

Wonder Woman Stepped forward Querl Dax, Brainiac 5, son of Colu I am princess Diana Champion of the Amazons I have a responsibility as such is to ask you some Questions, Kal-El as spoken of your heroism and of your demons." She retrieves her lasso from her side,

Querl Dax, Brainiac 5, what do you prefer to be called young one?

"Brainy I replied my friends nicknamed me brainy."

She gave me a kind smile. "I will be using my lasso it s not that I don t trust Kal-El s word but he can be naive now, I ask you to answer some questions after today we will know ether to trust you or not so please start from the Begin and tell us everything."

So I did from the demons I face to the plan to stop my evil ancestor and how I plan to see this through even if I must die for it and I went into detail about everything they would need to know and more.

A few hours later I found myself at the beach on the south end of the island the sunset was captivating ever since becoming human I ve taking quite liking to nature I hear someone behind me I turn around and am pleasantly surprised of whom I see the pretty brunette.

"Hi, my name is Shaw-El, so is it true you re from the Feature?"

"I smile when I reply Yes, I m from a thousand years in your future."

"Her eyes twinkle so I suppose you don t have a place to live huh?"

WOW I feel like a complete idiot I didn t plan for this 12th level intellect to 60 IQ with a snap of my fingers.

She seemed to notice my dilemma she looks me in the eye and asks "Ever been to New York City?"


	4. Chapter 4 New York Storms

I do not own DC, Marvel comics, movie, cartoon, TV and or book reference nor do I own Legion of Superheroes, wish I did

New York City, Manhattan October 14, 2011

I met Querl Dax about a month ago, and since have become good friends; I was taking him to meet a Friend at least that s what I told him,

But First, Querl where going shopping!

He looks at me in pure horror Why!

The manliest Bi sexual, I ve ever meet I replied, Because you look like a bum, and besides my sister is always telling me if you don t treat your shelf with respect, then you won t respect, your opponent and you ll get lazy and complaint and you will lose.

Fine, BUT NOTHING FLASHY! I smile evilly.

Three hour later, Petitions

We, well I decided on a Black jacket, deep Purple t-shirt, tight black pants, and yellow ankle boots, this expectance taught me something Coluans HATE shopping, me laughing like a hyena paid for his clothes and within minuets we were soaring over the citys skycrepers

Then Hail, lightning, and a boming angry vocice WHOM, IS THIS THIS BOY?

Hey Sis this is Qu-

I know who I want to Know Why..NOW

Querl

To say I was scared would have been an understatement, this girl about six years older but looked almost exactly like Shaw-El except her out fit and hair style she had long straight hair and her uniform looked almost like saturn girls but green instead of pimk and she had a symbol of a planet with a spot.

Katarina, awnswer me.

I have never heard any one refer to Shaw-El by her real name before.

This, she was explaining hershelf, and calming her sister down Is the boy I was telling you about then she did the thing I fear the most she flew of Laughing flying off.

Screaming Enjoy you re date!

We looked at each other. This was going to be akward. 


	5. Chapter 5 A tale of Two sisters

I do not own DC, Marvel character rights nor movie, pop culture, movie or novel reference s

Chapter 5 a tales of two Sisters

New York, Central Park an hour later

Querl Dax

The last hour as been awkward, terrifying and extremely informative Zusen fly s over to a stand complaining that she s hungry she tells me that I have to find a shady spot and she ll bring food, and answer any Questions that I have, She comes out with two plates with two well I wasn t entirely sure so I ask.

Their called dippy dogs thei- no their not made out of dogs she must of seen my face

Their meat dipped in pancake batter REALLY Bad for you but their o so good

I look at her feeling sheepish I can t eat this

You Vegan buy choice, or .

I answer My species are herbivores I eat meat I could die

Oh Ill just eat yours, so first question what is it

How did you and your sisters get here?

By the Grace of Gaea, my universe was destroyed during the great Crisis and somehow ended up here; I gained my powers by helping Wonder Woman, on one of her mission given to her by Athena the Goddess was impressed by my effort and sacrifice so she gave me my powers I had been living on Thymiscira and Training with Princess Diana for almost a year before my sister appeared I was so happy I had thought her dead her powers appeared almost instantly I was thrilled I thought it would be great me and her the crime fighting duo but I learned that I had changed to much so.  
>We went our separate ways she still trains with Diana,<br>Soon she ll be joining the Young Justice she s also already chosen a name Shaw-El the Kryptonian Translation of Chantelle my name, So my green friend what s your story?

Usually I wouldn t tell, but I was completely honest and told her everything from the Message in a Bottle mission to how I slowly lost my mind to my evil ancestor, with the help of Imperix and finally how I gave in to Brainiac s Plan how Superman helped me regain control and for the last Three years fighting him and trying to rebuild my life.

She looks right at me You know it wasn t your fault, you faced your daemons and won I ask her the same Question I asked Superman Then why does it feel like I m still fighting? She was about to answer when my flight ring went off Brainy, We got Trouble we need your help Oh be sure to bring your new Girlfriend with you. There was only one thing wrong with that statement and he knew it. 


End file.
